My Best Friend's Wedding
by Antares' Sewers
Summary: Baseada no filme O Casamento do Meu Melhor Amigo. Saga é um crítico culinário que tem sua rotina totalmente modificada após uma ligação de um velho amigo... [leiam o profile]
1. I'm Comming Out

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não nos pertence, eles são propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Este trabalho não possui fins lucrativos.

------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------

A cozinha do restaurante Stardust estava mais agitada do que de costume, também, não é todo dia que Saga Lapus, maior crítico de cozinha da região aparece para dar seu parecer. Portanto o chefe Igor estava fazendo seu melhor para que a comida estivesse a altura daquele homem.

O salão era totalmente o oposto da cozinha, uma musica calma tocava e todos estavam muito ocupados degustando seus próprios vinhos para terem tempo de reparar no olhar tenso que todos os garçons apresentavam. Em uma mesa no centro do salão estavam dois homens sentados frente a frente. Um parecia estar perdido em pensamentos enquanto mastigava um pedaço de sua refeição, enquanto o outro o olhava em expectativa. Alguns garçons estavam ao redor observando o primeiro de forma nervosa.

Então Saga engoliu lentamente e abriu os olhos, olhou para os garçons e sorriu, quase que ao mesmo tempo todos eles soltaram um suspiro de alivio, e se retiraram para trazer a sobremesa.

- Já sabe sobre o que vai criticar?- falou o homem sentado a frente de Saga. – Pelo visto será algo bom.

- Digamos que não é a melhor comida do mundo, mas já estive em lugares piores, Aioros.

- Sei disso, vários restaurantes já fecharam por causa de uma única critica sua, meu caro.

- O que posso fazer se só quero melhorar o gosto das pessoas? – ambos riram um pouco e depois voltaram a comer em silencio.

- Posso saber o que está tomando seus pensamentos?- falou Aioros sem tirar os olhos do prato.

- Desculpe, o que disse?

- Você está distraído desde hoje de manhã. O que fez você ficar assim?

- Um e-mail...

- E o que dizia nele?

- Era do Milo. Ele era meu melhor amigo...

- Bem, é normal as pessoas, de vez enquanto, receberem e-mail de amigos. –falou sarcástico.

- Não é isso! É que não nos falávamos há um ano mais ou menos...

- O que fez a amizade de vocês ruir?

- Não é que tenha ruído, mas ele começou a trabalhar em outra cidade, e eu fiquei atarefado tentando me tornar um critico importante e eu quase nunca retornava as ligações dele, até que estas foram diminuindo até simplesmente deixarem de existir.

- Que coisa mais filme de romance trágico.- disse de forma dramática.

- Bem, se quiser olhar por esse lado, fique à vontade. Mas nós ficamos juntos como casal por alguns meses, só que não deu certo, eu não agüentei e dei um fora nele. Mas ele continuou apaixonado por mim.

- Nossa, o amor resiste a tudo! – disse levantando uma taça de vinho.

- O mais estranho é que ele disse que queria falar algo importante comigo, e que me ligaria amanhã à noite. Mas não faço idéia do que seja.

- Pare de tentar adivinhar e concentre-se no seu trabalho, que por sinal está delicioso!

- Certo, então vamos tomar nossa última taça da noite.- disse rindo.

-------------OoO------------

Saga andava de um lado para o outro em frente ao aparelho do telefone. Eram cinco da tarde e resolveu sair mais cedo do trabalho para esperar a ligação.Não sabia porque mais tinha algo em sua cabeça que dizia que ele devia lembrar-se de algo, mas logo depois vinha um branco. Foi tomar outro banho para se acalmar. Sentou-se no chão do Box e começou a pensar, quando uma lembrança invadiu sua mente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Saga e Milo estavam em uma pousada e resolveram visitar uma cachoeira que havia na propriedade. Chegando lá, ficaram conversando ate anoitecer. De repente Milo levantou-se rápido e puxou Saga pelo braço para que se levantasse também. Olhou para os lados e viu que não havia ninguém, pegou algo do bolso e segurou a mão esquerda de Saga._

_- Sei que não estamos mais juntos e espero que você seja feliz mesmo que não seja comigo, mas vamos fazer um pacto._

_- Que tipo de pacto?_

_- Quando nós dois tivermos 28 anos e nenhum de nós tiver casado, vamos casar um com o outro._

_- Você está falando sério?- disse meio brincalhão._

_- Estou._

_- Muito bem...Eu aceito o pacto. – Milo pegou o dedo indicador de Saga e fez um corte com o canivete que carregava, fazendo o mesmo em sua mão esquerda. Juntou os dedos e encarou Saga._

_- Obrigado.- e deu um beijo leve em seus lábios afastando-se em seguida.- Vamos voltar que minhas pernas estão me matando.- disse sorrindo._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Saga arregalou os olhos e correu para fora do banheiro, indo direto para um calendário. Era dia 14 de setembro, ele já tinha 28 e no dia 8 de novembro era a vez de Milo.

- O pacto... Ah meu Zeus!!!!- Saga correu para o telefone e sentou no sofá, quando notou que estava nu e que na sua pressa de olhar o calendário esquecera de se vestir. - Drogaaa!!!- correu até o quarto e vestiu uma bermuda, ligaria de lá mesmo. Deu o terceiro toque quando a voz de Shura atendeu do outro lado da linha.

- Alô?

- Alô? Shura? É o Saga! Preciso falar com o Aioros, rápido!

- Ele ainda está na sala do Michael. Liga pra lá.

- Mas é claro! Desculpe Shura.

- Esta tudo bem Saga? Eu posso ajudar?

- Acalme-se não é nada muito grave. – _'Só que acho que vou receber uma proposta de casamento hoje!'_- Tchau!- ligou para o celular de Aioros.

- Oi Saga! O que você quer?

- Eu estou com um problemão!

- O que houve dessa vez? Vai casar? –disse rindo.

-...

- Saga?

-...

- Saga? Você ainda está ai?

- Aioros... Você devia ser vidente.

- Hã? O que houve? Você está me assustando!

- Lembra daquele e-mail do Milo? Então, eu acho que essa coisa importante que ele tinha para falar comigo é exatamente o que você disse.

- Casar?

- Sim!! Há uns nove anos fizemos essa promessa estúpida de que se aos 28 anos nenhum de nós estivesse casado, casaríamos um com o outro.

- Saga, você realmente era inconseqüente nessa época, hein?

- Nem me fale!

- Por que eu não te conheci nessa época?

- O que disse?

- Nada não... E quanto ao seu "problema", eu só digo que você devia se preparar, pois tem uma chance muito alta de daqui a alguns dias eu conhecer seu novo marido!- disse rindo

- Você foi de uma ajuda muito inútil, Aioros. –disse sarcástico.

- Desculpe, não pude resistir. Mas olhe, diga o que você sente, diga que não o ama e que estava meio bêbado na época.

- Eu não sei...

- Você sabe que é isso que deve ser feito. Apenas não case. Agora eu preciso terminar esse trabalho, te ligo mais tarde. Beijos.

Saga foi até a varanda para refletir um pouco. Não via seu amigo fazia anos e realmente Milo era uma companhia excelente, sem falar que era muito bonito. Foi até seu quarto e pegou um álbum antigo de fotografias.

Foi olhando algumas fotos até achar a que queria: ele tinha 15 anos e estava namorando Milo Estavam em frente a um shopping e um amigo que ele não conseguia lembrar o nome que batera a foto. Nessa época, os cabelos de Milo estavam perto do ombro e os de Saga já estavam compridos como ainda eram hoje, só que não eram tão lisos. Milo sorria de forma muito bonita e Saga se viu perdido, lembrando quantas vezes o vira sorrindo assim. Só o vira sorrindo desse jeito quando estavam juntos, esse sorriso era exclusivo seu. E aquele pensamento fez seu peito doer. Sentou-se em sua cama e ficou pensando no que fazer.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo toque do telefone. Encarou o objeto que chamava sua atenção sobre o criado mudo. Deu o terceiro toque e Saga não teve coragem de atender. Aproximou-se do telefone e esperou mais um pouco. Estava no sétimo toque quando finalmente atendeu.

- Alô? – falou escondendo o nervosismo.

- Saga? Há quanto tempo. - a voz do outro fez o coração de Saga bater acelerado.

- Milo? É você?

- Sim, nossa faz muito tempo que não nos falamos, sua voz não mudou nadinha, eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar!

- Eu também, afinal eu escutei sua voz por vários anos a fio, como poderia esquecê-la? – os dois riram e depois fez-se silencio. Saga estava muito tenso.

- Eu preciso falar algo sério com você, como eu disse no e-mail.- Saga sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer pelo lado esquerdo de seu rosto.- Eu não sei nem por onde começar... Você é uma pessoa muito importante para mim, e você sabe disso, é meu melhor amigo acima de tudo. E eu gostaria que você aceitasse o que vou te pedir.

- E... O-oque exatamente seria isso?

- Você teria como ficar em Chicago nas próxima três semanas...

- Três semanas?- engoliu em seco

- Sim, eu gostaria que você viesse até aqui para ser meu padrinho de casamento.

- O que????

- Eu vou me casar em três semanas. - Saga congelou por alguns segundos, sendo a próxima coisa que viu foi o chão de seu quarto. - SAGA! O QUE HOUVE?????

-...

- Você ainda está na linha!?

- A-alô? Desculpe, esse telefone esta com alguns problemas. – disse acariciando o nariz.

-... Bem, eu sei que é meio repentino, mas eu realmente gostaria que você estivesse no casamento.

- Eu não perderia por nada. Afinal não é todo dia que um amigo se casa não é?- aquilo foi incrivelmente doloroso para Saga dizer. – E quem é a sortuda?

- O Sortudo, você quer dizer... O nome dele é Kamus Lavoisier.

- Lavoisier... Conheço esse nome... Não lembro de onde...

- James Lavoisier é o pai dele.

- O presidente e dono do complexo de hotéis Lavoisier?!- Saga não conseguiu esconder a admiração.

- Sim, é ele sim. - disse rindo. - Mas então você aceita ser meu padrinho?

- Eu adoraria. –conversaram mais algum tempo, logo depois que desligou o telefone, Saga foi para a cozinha e tomou um gole de água bem gelada, indo para seu quarto e se encarando no espelho. - Kamus... Deve ser um mauricinho mimado... Não é digno do Milo e eu vou provar isso.

-------------OoO-----------

Saga já não agüentava mais ficar parado no saguão de espera do aeroporto JFK. Não parava de olhar para os lados, mas não via nem sinal de Milo. Conferiu o relógio pela décima quinta vez e bufou, o escorpiano estava 30 minutos atrasado. Pegou uma de suas três malas e suspirou. _' Realmente, vai ser difícil de carregar. Não devia ter deixado o Oros me ajudar a escolher as roupas...'_

-Posso ajudar? – Saga virou-se e viu um Milo sorrindo de forma marota para si. Usava óculos escuros e uma blusa social azul marinho, junto com uma calça também social preta. Seus fartos cabelos soltos, agora bem compridos, caiam lhe em cascatas cacheadas pelas suas costas.

-O que foi, estou tão irreconhecível assim? –disse tirando os óculos e deixando Saga completamente hipnotizado pelo belo par de olhos azuis claros que surgiram, levemente marcados de lápis. Não lembrava dos olhos de Milo serem tão lindos assim.

-Bem, estava aqui me perguntando onde estaria meu suposto melhor amigo que me esqueceu no aeroporto –falou, recobrando a postura.

-Você sabe que pontualidade não é uma das minhas inúmeras qualidades... –Saga abriu um enorme sorriso –Mas dessa vez não foi minha culpa, eu estava contando as horas para te reencontrar.

-Quanta honra, estou tocado! Mas e aí? Vai me ajudar ou não?

-Claro que vou. –disse pegando duas malas e começando a caminhar. Com um pouco de dificuldade, conseguiram sair do aeroporto.

-Vamos dividir um táxi?

-Não, o Kamus vai nos levar no hotel onde você vai ficar.

-Eu não vou ficar na sua casa como, antigamente? –disse, travando no meio do caminho.

-Bem, é que a casa não é só minha. E depois, está toda empoeirada por causa de algumas obras. Mas não se preocupe, você não terá tempo de ficar solitário –disse rindo –Vamos –continuaram andando até perto de uma BMW preta com vidros escurecidos, em que se apoiava um homem impecavelmente vestido com uma blusa verde escura, displicentemente dobrada até os cotovelos e uma calça social preta. Tinha longos e lisos cabelos ruivos, que balançavam levemente, enquanto falava ao telefone.

-Eu quero isso pronto até amanhã. Se der algum problema mais sério, me ligue imediatamente... Eu sei que é meu casamento... Eu sei... Mas isso não quer dizer que eu morri... Está bem... _Au revoir_.-enquanto o homem falava no telefone, Milo colocava as malas no porta malas. Saga analisava atentamente o ruivo a sua frente. Realmente era bonito. Muito bonito. Se esse fosse Kamus, lhe daria muito mais trabalho - Desculpe, era uma ligação importante –disse, aproximando-se dos dois.

- Como todas as outras cinco que você fez de manhã – disse Milo, fechando o porta-malas emburrado.

- Não vamos começar de novo, está bem?- disse Kamus indo abrir as portas do carro.

-... Que seja... -foi quando Milo olhou para Saga e lembrou que ainda não o apresentara. - Ai, que falta de educação a minha! Saga, esse é Kamus, meu noivo e Kamus, esse é Saga, meu melhor amigo.

-Muito prazer, Saga. Milo fala muito sobre você – disse estendendo a mão.

-Eu digo o mesmo – _'Então ele fala de mim... Você está muito ferrado Kamus...'_

-Vamos para o hotel? Já está na hora do almoço e eu preciso ir correndo para o estádio. – disse Milo entrando no carro.

- Estádio? – perguntou Saga sentando no banco de trás.

-Sim, vou me encontrar com meus pais e com o pai de Kamus. Vamos assistir ao jogo. Você quer vir conosco? – disse colocando o cinto de segurança e encarando Saga pelo retrovisor.

-Mon Ange, acho que o Saga deve ir para o almoço antes, afinal ele tem que ser apresentado para as pessoas. –falou Kamus ligando o carro. Saga odiou o fato de Kamus ter chamado Milo de "Mon Ange". Não que não gostasse desse tipo de coisa, mas aquilo não havia soado bem aos seus ouvidos. –E depois, não sabemos se ele gosta dessas coisas. E ainda tem que passar no hotel e...

-Bem, ele não é como você Kamus, pessoas normais gostam de se divertir de vez em quando – disse sorrindo de canto. Saga sentiu-se meio incomodado. Que espécie de sorriso era aquele? – Então, Saga, que tal você se apresentar para toda a sociedade de Chicago e depois dar uma fugida para o estádio?

-Bem, por que não? – disse sorrindo, _'Adorarei passar um tempo com você... Longe desse ruivo, lógico'_

------------OoO-------------

Tsuki-chan: Oiê, gente Desculpem meeeeeeeeesmo a demora, mas mts coisas aconteceram durante essas férias e o ano de vestibular já chegou acabando com a pouca paciência e tempo livre que temos. Enfim, essa fic é baseada no filme q vcs já devem ter assistido, então, já imaginam as loucuras q contem XD Apesar do Saga estar meio OOC, eu me diverti mt editando essa fic xD Espero q se divirtam tb

Obs: o Aioros é tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudo nessa fic XDDD

Hikaru: Num tem muito mais o que falar espero que gostem da fic e se divirtam lendo eu me diverti mt escrevendo apesar dos erros de portugues que tinham e que graças a Tsuki foram devidamente corrigidos XDD Bjuss


	2. Have A Nice Day

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não nos pertence, eles são propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Este trabalho não possui fins lucrativos.

------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------

Saga abriu os olhos lentamente quando sentiu que o carro parara. Ele olhou para Kamus, que ajeitava tranqüilamente algumas coisas no porta luvas. O geminiano perguntava-se como aquele homem podia estar tão bem quando claramente estava atentando contra sua vida. _'Lembrete mental: nunca mais andar num carro dirigido por Kamus.' _Nunca vira tantos sinais serem furados e não lembrava de ter visto um carro andar àquela velocidade que não fosse em corridas de Fórmula 1.

- Vamos, o almoço é lá em cima.

- Já vou... Assim que eu sentir minhas pernas. –falou, enquanto saia cambaleante do automóvel. Kamus foi até um elevador perto do estacionamento. Saga o seguiu em silencio.

O elevador era grande e bem luxuoso, com os botões dourados do painel refletindo à fraca luz que iluminava o cubículo. Saga apoiava-se na parede ao fundo, enquanto Kamus parecia bastante entretido em observar cada detalhe do painel de botões. _'Acalme-se Saga, você já vai sair daqui... Respire... Isso... Respire...'_ De repente, com um solavanco, o grego sente o elevador travar, virando-se para encarar Kamus, que o olhava intensamente.

-O q-que houve? – perguntou Saga, arregalando os olhos.

-Sei que somos diferentes, eu e Milo, mas a realidade é que vamos nos casar. Eu não medi esforços para ficarmos juntos...

-Você não acha que está meio abafado aqui? – falou Saga tentando alcançar os botões, mas Kamus estava na frente.

- Eu superei cada barreira, cada obstáculo, cada receio... Passei por cima de tudo e de todos...

-Realmente, sua determinação é algo impressionante, mas porque não abrimos essa porta, hã? –falou, correndo as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Agüentei cada defeito, amei cada qualidade e engoli muito desaforo... E venci tudo isso. Só tem uma única coisa que eu nunca consigo vencer –Saga já respirava com dificuldade, finalmente prestava atenção em Kamus. – Você.

-E-eu?

-Sim, eu não consigo te derrotar. Milo o transformou em um deus e o colocou no mais alto pedestal... Mas a mim... Milo me colocou em seus braços –falou apoiando-se na fria parede de metal. Saga rapidamente apertou o botão de destrava e saiu correndo, dando de cara com uma bandeja enorme e caindo estatelado no meio do corredor.

-Oh, Deuses, você está bem? –disse uma mulher ruiva, trajando um vestido amarelo claro, com um decote em "v" e sapatos de salto fino, enquanto o ajudava a levantar. – Esse tombo foi feio.

-Que entrada, hein? –disse uma outra mulher, segurando o braço esquerdo de Saga – Prazer sou Shina Mancinni, prima do noivo... Quer dizer, do Kamus.

-Eu sou Marin Takeiyama, também sou prima do Kamus. E a madrinha do casamento –disse feliz –Espero que sejamos bons amigos.

-... Claro... Eu acho...

- Então você é o Saga? Saga, do Milo? –disse uma mulher muito simpática, do alto de seus 50 anos, com cabelos curtos e loiros, muitíssimo bem cuidados. Veio sorrindo para os três. –Muito bem, vocês duas, não tem coisa melhor pra fazer?

-Mas tia...

-Nada de "mas". Agora se me permitem, irei seqüestrar esse rapaz por alguns minutos... –disse, puxando Saga e o afastando das duas.- Desculpe por essas daí, mas o Milo fala tanto de você que todos nós ficamos muito curiosos para conhecê-lo. Aliás, em quesito de beleza, ele foi até bem modesto. – disse sorrindo e Saga sorriu de volta, completamente contagiado pelo bom humor da senhora.

-Obrigado Senhora...?

-Que falta de educação a minha! Eu sou Isabelle Lavoisier, a mãe de Kamus. Não se preocupe, Milo já me ligou falando que estão te esperando no estádio. Suas malas já foram levadas para o hotel e um táxi irá passar aqui em 20 minutos, mas antes de ir se divertir, você deve conhecer um bando de senhoras chatas e entediantes. – disse rindo.

---------------OoO------------

O batedor disparou pelo campo, fazendo todos os olhares acompanharem a jogada, ansiosos. No camarote do estádio, a situação não era diferente: os homens que assistiam mal piscavam, receosos de perderem algum lance. Um suspiro resignado foi lançado em conjunto, quando a jogada acabou, infelizmente, sem o resultado esperado. Suas atenções agora eram dirigidas para Saga, que acabou de chegar com uma grande bandeja de cerveja.

-Muito bem, rapazes, algo dourado para iluminar seus dias! –disse, oferecendo um copo para cada um.

-Deixe-me ajudá-lo – disse Milo levantando-se.

- Não se preocupe, eu consigo fazer sozinho –disse, dando um sorriso maroto para Milo e indo servir os homens ao lado de Milo.

-Certo, senhor Lapus, deixe-me apresentá-lo então. Este é meu editor, Mike Phillips, este é o pai de Kamus, senhor James Lavoisier e esse outro velho aqui, acho que você já conhece –falou Milo rindo.

- Senhor Kelderas! Como o senhor está? –disse Saga abraçando Níkolas, pai de Milo.

-E esta peste aqui na frente... –disse, dando um tapa de leve na nuca do homem a sua frente –É o Aioria, eu o conheci aqui, mas ele também é de New York – Saga cumprimentou Aioria e o encarou, franzindo o cenho.

-Já não nos vimos em algum lugar? –falou tentando lembrar alguma coisa.

-Creio que não –falou Aioria, passando a mão pela nuca, em um gesto familiar.

-Você me lembra alguém...

-Se você é de New York, provavelmente já nos vimos em alguma danceteria...

-Impossível, Saga não dança –falou Milo, debochado.

-Quem disse? –perguntou, olhando para Milo.

-Zeus! O que fizeram com meu melhor amigo perna de pau? Qual a graça de ir para a balada agora? –disse, caçoando.

- Ora, meu caro, eu sou o mesmo velho Saga de sempre. Só que tem muitas coisas que eu sei fazer que você _ainda _não conhece... –disse Saga, um brilho diferente nos olhos. Todos ao redor riram muito, e o geminiano sentou-se ao lado de Milo.

-Será que poderia me acompanhar? –perguntou Milo bem perto da orelha de Saga, o hálito quente fazendo-o arrepiar-se.

-Com todo prazer...

Foram para uma área descoberta do campo, bem acima do camarote, onde tinham uma visão panorâmica do estádio e de alguns prédios ao redor. Uma brisa leve soprava, balançando os cabelos de ambos, que se apoiavam no parapeito, apreciando a vista. –Milo, posso te fazer uma pergunta meio pessoal?

- E desde quando você precisa de permissão para me perguntar qualquer coisa? -devolveu, fazendo o outro soltar uma leve gargalhada.

-... Como você e Kamus se conheceram?

-Bem, eu estava numa missão secreta na Colômbia e estavam revistando todos os turistas que estivessem sozinhos. Lógico que eu não podia correr o risco de ser descoberto, então, como ele também estava sozinho...

-Pode parar, eu vi esse filme semana passada –disse dando um leve soco no braço de Milo.

-Tá, foi um filme, mas não teria sido bem legal se fosse assim? –disse, rindo –Pelo contrário, não foi nada romântico, nem excitante. Eu estava numa festa com o pessoal da revista e ele também estava lá. E começamos a sair e agora estamos onde estamos, não é?

-Ele me parece uma boa pessoa... _'É uma boa pessoa, uma boa pessoa bem longe de você... Pare com esses pensamentos Saga!'_

-Ele é quase perfeito.

-Não se cansa dessa perfeição todo dia?

-Foi o que eu pensei no inicio do namoro, mas quando eu estava com ele, era diferente... Fazia sentido, sabe? Quando eu o via infernizar a vida do atendente da cafeteria por que o café não estava com açúcar o suficiente, eu me perguntava: por que estou com ele? Somos tão diferentes. Então ele virava para mim, segurava a minha mão e me perguntava se eu queria o mesmo de sempre e eu simplesmente sorria e concordava.

-Hum... –Saga fez uma leve careta.

-Sei que você não gosta dessas coisas de romance e amor.

-Não é bem assim... -Milo o encarou, cruzando os braços e sorrindo de canto, provocativo –Quando nós estávamos... Você sabe... Quando éramos... Quando estávamos...

-Juntos?

-Isso! Eu deixava...

-Me deixava te abraçar em publico? Não, com raríssimas exceções e ainda assim, por que estávamos basicamente sozinhos.

-... E ele deixa?

-Sim. Na maioria das vezes, sou eu quem toma a iniciativa, mas ele me deixa abraçá-lo independente de onde estejamos. E eu sei que, apesar de reclamar, aquele francês gosta –disse, um sorriso lindo brincando em seus lábios.

-... Que tal nós três sairmos hoje à noite? –disse Saga, querendo quebrar o estranho clima que havia se instalado entre os dois.

-Claro! O que você sugere?

-Em homenagem aos velhos tempos, que tal irmos para um karaokê?

--------------OoO-----------

Um homem pra lá de bêbado terminava de cantar "Like a Virgin", enquanto as pessoas ao redor riam e aplaudiam. O bar era mal iluminado, com varias mesas ao redor de um velho aparelho de karaokê e garçons tentando se espremer para atender as mesas. Foi quando Milo, Saga e Kamus chegaram. Milo usava uma espécie de bata branca e uma calça jeans meio velha; Saga usava uma camisa verde musgo e calça jeans; já Kamus usava um suéter azul escuro e uma calça social preta.

Sentaram-se em uma mesa e esperaram o garçom.

-O que posso fazer por vocês?- veio uma mulher anotar o pedido.

- Bloody Mary –falaram Saga e Milo ao mesmo tempo e sorriram .

- E para você, ruivinho? – falou a mulher

- Uma cerveja light, por favor –pediu displicente, recebendo um olhar torto de Saga.

- Lembra-se? "Just the way you look tonight" – disse Milo rindo e Saga sorriu também

- Como esquecer de Veneza? – falou Saga

- Eu adoro Veneza –falou Kamus, mas os outros dois conversavam tão animadamente que não o ouviram. Ficaram assim por meia hora, enquanto Kamus se entretinha com a cerveja.

Foi quando um dos homens terminou de cantar e meio bêbado virou-se para Kamus e falou:

-Sua vez, irmãozinho. – e jogou o microfone em cima de Kamus.

- Não, eu não canto, eu –

-Vai, francês, não tem nada demais – falou Milo brincando.

-Eu não gosto –retrucou o outro, seco.

- Por favor... –falou Milo, sorrindo.

- Eu já disse que não gosto – falou Kamus entre os dentes. Saga não agüentando a situação pegou o microfone da mão do ruivo e levantou.

-Senhoras e senhores! É com grande gosto que hoje apresentamos exclusivamente o Sr Kamus Lavoisier e seu delicioso sotaque francês! –falou entregando o microfone na mão de Kamus. '_Agora quero ver, ruivo...'_

Kamus levantou-se quase em estado de choque e se ajeitou o melhor que pôde. Escolheu a música e a melodia começou a tocar, fazendo as pessoas em volta pararem e começarem a prestar atenção, reconhecendo-a prontamente. Milo não desgrudava os olhos de Kamus e Saga apenas o olhava, um sorriso vitorioso dançando em seus lábios.

A letra começou a aparecer na tela do karaokê.

"**Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing (swing, swing)  
Swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress**

**-**Saia daí! – falou um homem ao fundo, mas Kamus o ignorou e continuou.

**  
**

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift up your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me**

**Kiss me (kiss me)  
Down by the broken tree house  
Swing me (swing me)  
Upon it's hanging tire  
Bring, bring (bring, bring)  
Bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me**

A essa altura, as pessoas do bar se animavam e cantavam junto, enquanto Milo parecia encantado e Saga, completamente incrédulo. _Como_ não notavam as desafinadas que Kamus dava?

**  
**

**Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me**

**So kiss me...**

Todos aplaudiam e Milo olhava maravilhado para Kamus, que agradecia discretamente para as pessoas ao redor. Kamus sentou-se absolutamente sem graça e passou o microfone para outro.

-Isso foi horrível... Péssimo –falou Milo, rindo feliz e dando um beijo em Kamus.

-Bem acho que já podemos voltar para casa não!? – falou Saga, meio irritado.

-Que nada, acabamos de chegar! E agora que eu descobri a falta de talentos vocais do meu querido Kamus, eu quero mais uma música!- falou, sorrindo de forma travessa.

-Desculpe, meu anjo, mas hoje eu já passei vergonha suficiente por um ano inteiro –falou, dando um sorriso amarelo para um casal que acenava alegremente para ele –E eu ainda tenho que ir para casa da minha avó – falou pedindo a conta.

-É mesmo, tem que ir lá ainda... –murmurou Saga, desanimado.

Saíram do bar e chamaram um táxi, onde entraram Kamus e Saga que, como padrinho, tinha que acompanhar Kamus nesse jantar.

-Você tem certeza de que não quer vir? – falou Kamus para Milo

-Não, tenho que voltar para casa e terminar aquela coluna sobre futebol ainda hoje... Que droga parece que hoje eu dormirei sozinho... – falou, fazendo biquinho.

- Se quiser posso tentar voltar para casa e –começou Kamus.

-Não se preocupe, vá lá e descanse –disse, sorrindo –Quero você inteiro pra amanhã... –completou, dando o já famoso sorriso de canto.

-Infelizmente minha lealdade é como o outro noivo no momento, então Miluxo, eu não te acompanharei essa noite –falou Saga teatralmente.

-Na verdade não há necessidade de você ir, mas –começou Kamus.

- Nesse caso – saiu do carro – Eu faço companhia ao Milo aqui.

-Certo, certo. Então, boa noite, meu francês –Milo deu um longo beijo em Kamus.

-Eu te ligo mais tarde. Bon Soir, Saga.

------------------OoO--------------

Saga e Milo resolveram caminhar até em casa, aproveitando para conversar e relembrar a época em que ainda eram mais novos e sem responsabilidades. Pararam em uma barraquinha para tomar sorvete e sentaram em banco perto de um ponto de ônibus.

-O que você achou dele? – perguntou Milo ainda comendo

-Bem... Ele é legal. Quero dizer não sabe cantar uma nota correta e é irritantemente perfeito, mas eu gostei dele. –Milo riu, deixando o sorvete de lado e apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Saga.

-É importante para mim que você goste dele.

-Vocês já sabem onde vão passar a lua-de-mel?

-Ainda não decidimos. Se eu conseguir o trabalho em Londres, nós vamos para lá, mas se o Chicago's perder, nós vamos para Michigan.

-Será que você ainda não enxergou o que ele quer? Você em terno azul, enfiado num escritório qualquer da família, morando numa casa bem perto dos pais dele. – falou Saga olhando para Milo.

-Não. – Milo levantou-se e voltou para o sorvete. –Kamus nunca faria isso, você não o conhece direito.

-Eu só acho estranho ninguém ter falado nada sobre isso.

-Você nunca teve problemas com meu trabalho antes.

-Vamos encarar que não é um trabalho sério...

-Serio ou não, eu o amo e só faço absolutamente por que gosto. E fim de assunto.

-----------------OoO--------------

Saga andava para cima e para baixo com Kamus pelo saguão do hotel onde estava hospedado. Fora incumbido de cuidar, junto com o francês, de alguns últimos detalhes da comida. Conversavam amenidades, quando resolveu puxar o tal assunto.

-Então, onde será a lua de mel?

-Ainda não decidimos. Se ele conseguir o trabalho em Londres, nós vamos –

-Vão para lá, mas se o Chicago's perder, vocês vão para Michigan. Sei disso, mas você não acha que o Milo precisa de um pouco mais de estabilidade? Quero dizer, nunca se sabe quando pode ser o próximo trabalho...

-Esse tipo de conversa eu já tive com meu pai.

-Por que não me surpreendo? –_'Típico... Agora é só eu te enrolar um pouquinho' _–Ele passa fins de semanas em hotéis ruins, com comida ruim, atendimento péssimo e sem garantia nenhuma de que vai conseguir o emprego no final. Não é o que queremos para o futuro dele certo?

-_Oui_, mas ele ama o trabalho dele.

-Tem certeza? Quem gostaria de ter esse tipo de vida? Eu acho que devemos agir para garantir a felicidade dele. Venha vamos tomar um café e eu te direi o que deve fazer... –foram até o restaurante do hotel e pediram dois expressos. – Muito bem você deve confiar nisso para dar certo.

-... Certo... –falou, meio desconfiado.

- Olha você quer o Milo feliz ou não?

_-Certainement que je veux!¹_

-Hã... Certo... Então, siga minhas instruções. Eu só quero o melhor para o Miluxo... – _'Então vou ter que te tirar do caminho dele, ruivinho' _– Você deve conversar com seu pai sobre isso e depois que tudo estiver acertado, você fala com o Milo que seu pai esta dando uma reorganizada em algumas áreas da empresa e vai precisar da ajuda dele para Relações Públicas por alguns meses. Quando ele se der conta, já estará feliz, seguro e bem sucedido! – '_Além de bem longe de você.'_

-------------------------------------OoO---------------------------------------

Hikaru: Ai vai o capitulo 2 Espero q se divirtam lendo, não esta totalmente fiel pq minha memória não me permite lembrar de todos os detalhes do filme e acho que assim fica mais interessante. Agradeço as reviews \o/

Tsuki: Espero q gostem do cap P Obrigado àquelas que deixaram reviews e um singelo pedido a quem ainda não o fez: DEIXEM REVIEWS e façam essa autora aí d cima e essa editora q vos fala mt supimpantes XD

Hikaru: Então é só Até uma próxima


	3. I could be your Girlf Ops, Boyfriend!

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não nos pertence, eles são propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Este trabalho não possui fins lucrativos.

------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------

Milo checou pela terceira vez o relógio no visor do celular e voltou seu olhar para porta do restaurante. Deu mais um gole na água, ajeitando os cabelos e voltou a olhar para o relógio.

- _Mon Ange_, ele já vai chegar. Pare de olhar o relógio de cinco em cinco segundos, é irritante - falou Kamus, dando um gole na sua taça de vinho.

- Mas Saga raramente se atrasa... –falou, fazendo um biquinho.

- Têm-se primeira vez para tudo, não?- falou um pouco nervoso, mas não deixando de apreciar a expressão do noivo.

- Mas não nesses casos. Ah, finamente chegou! – Milo levantou e acenou para Saga, que os avistou e se aproximou da mesa. O geminiano vestia uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa também preta, de mangas compridas. Os cabelos soltos e meio úmidos exalavam um gostoso perfume –Wow, vai a algum encontro? Você está lindo.

- Bem, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer, não?- Saga olhou para Kamus e sorriu, deixando o francês um pouco constrangido. Não que ele estivesse mal vestido, mas tinha andado o dia inteiro atrás de coisas finais para o casamento, estava bem cansado.

- Certo, então, acho que já podemos pedir algo para comer! –Milo sentou-se, sendo acompanhado por Saga e procurou com os olhos um garçom.

- Como vão as coisas com o casamento, Kamus? – '_Bem atrasadas, espero. '_

-Tudo dentro do planejado, estou com o cronograma adiantado – '_Francês organizado maldito_', pensou Saga.

- Esse é o meu Organizadinho!– Milo pegou a mão de Kamus e sorriu para ele, aquele mesmo sorriso da foto.

- Bem, acho que Kamus tem algo a dizer, não é, Kamus?- falou Saga, encarando o francês. Sabia que parecia repentino, mas queria acabar logo com aquilo.

- O que foi? –Milo olhou de Saga para Kamus, que soltou a mão do noivo e o olhou nervoso. –O que houve, Amor?

- Bem, é que... Meu pai esta reorganizando alguns setores da empresa e esta precisando de ajuda em Relações Públicas... E eu queria saber se você poderia ajudar... – Milo olhava para cima, respirando fundo.

- O que você esta me dizendo? Quer que eu largue meu emprego?

- Seria apenas por alguns meses... – agora Kamus encarava Saga, que se aproximou e apoiou a mão no ombro de Milo, que o olhou sem emoção nenhuma.

- Escute o que ele tem a dizer, parece ser uma boa oportunidade... –sussurrou Saga, com falsa preocupação.

- Você também, Saga?

-Eu só acho que você deveria ouvir o que ele tem a dizer...

- O que meu tão querido noivo esta me dizendo –empurrou a mão do grego de seu ombro e levantou rapidamente, a voz um tanto alterada – É para largar meu emprego que eu tanto gosto e me transformar em algo que os pais dele esperam que eu seja!

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Milo! –Kamus também se levantou.

- Ahhh não? E o que você quis dizer então!?

- Eu só quero o melhor para você, _cher__ie_!

- O melhor pra mim e fazer o que eu amo e você sabe que eu amo o meu trabalho! Eu não o trocaria por nada! Por que fez isso, Kamus? –a voz de Milo tinha um tom magoado.

- Eu só... Achei que fosse melhor para você...

- Pois eu vou te contar uma coisa: não é! Você tinha que me dizer isso uma semana antes do casamento?!? Admita Kamus, meu trabalho nunca foi bom o suficiente para sua família. Assim como eu não sou bom o suficiente para você –Milo deu as costas a mesa e virou-se para sair, mas foi segurado por Kamus que, no susto, tropeçou e acabou caindo de joelhos no chão.

- Desculpe – murmurou o francês.

- Kamus, pára com isso, levanta... - Saga olhava a cena chocado, assim como o resto das pessoas do restaurante.

- Não!... Não sem antes me perdoar! Eu estava completamente errado e você tão certo. Eu nunca deveria ter pedido para você mudar de emprego! Eu só quero te ver feliz, seu trabalho não importa.

- Kamus... - Milo já se encontrava sentado de frente para o ruivo, que continuava ajoelhado segurando firmemente a mão do grego.

-Milo... Por favor, nunca mais diga que não é bom o suficiente para mim. Você é tudo e o único que quero – Kamus olhou para Milo, que lhe sorriu e secou algumas lágrimas de seu rosto.

- Me desculpe, meu francês... Eu te amo – ajoelhou também e beijou levemente os lábios de Kamus, o abraçando em seguida. Só se soltaram quando ouviram as salvas de palmas de todos os presentes. Milo levantou rindo e Kamus estava tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo, mas mantinha um discreto sorriso de pura felicidade nos lábios. Já Saga revirava os olhos e terminava de esvaziar sua taça de vinho.

----------------OoO--------------

O apartamento de Aioros estava com um clima bastante animado. As vozes de dez pessoas, todas conversando alegremente, se espalhavam pela sala, enquanto bebiam vinho e degustavam diversos petiscos.

O grego chegou à sala carregando uma bandeja de canapés e cumprimentando a todos com um belo sorriso. Ia começar a servir os aperitivos, quando um recado na secretaria eletrônica começou a tocar, chamando a atenção de todos para a pessoa que gritava do outro lado da linha:

_"AIOROS!!! Você __TEM__ que me ajudar imediatamente!!! Eu já tentei de tudo!! TU-DO!! Aquele francês IDIOTA com sotaque __frufru__ se ajoelhou no meio do restaurante e meu BRILHANTE plano apenas os aproximou mais!!! Você tem que fazer alguma __COISAAAA__!!!! Ahh, sim, sabe uma pasta amarela, que eu deixei em cima da minha escrivaninha? Seria ótimo se você pudesse entregá-la ao Jeff. Valeu, Oros, tchau!!"_

-... -Aioros sorria sem graça. Os convidados estavam, no mínimo, curiosos com aquilo. – Alguém quer canapé?

------------------OoO---------------

Saga abriu os olhos lentamente e mirou a televisão, que passara a noite inteira ligada. Várias embalagens de bom-bom e vidrinhos de algo que ele nem se lembrava mais do que eram se encontravam espalhados pelo chão, consumidos na vã tentativa de afogar as mágoas. Porém, mais irritante do que se recordar da noite anterior, era notar que havia um infeliz batendo incessantemente na porta de seu quarto.

- Será que ninguém mais respeita o sono alheio, não? – resmungou, indo em direção a porta. Abriu-a e encontrou um Aioros de óculos escuros se preparando para dar mais uma batida. – Você veiooooo!!! – falou feliz e pulou em cima do amigo.

- O que é isso no seu rostooooo!?!? – falou, imitando Saga.

- O que? – Saga levou as mãos ao rosto e sentiu a máscara facial que sempre usava antes de dormir. – Ai, Zeus! – entrou no quarto correndo, sendo seguido pelo sagitariano. – Você não podia me ver assim! –foi até o banheiro e verificou que estava com a face completamente roxa devido ao produto.

-E por que não? Já te vi em situações piores... –comentou despreocupado, observando o estado em que o quarto se encontrava. – Que bagunça! Onde esta o meu Senhor Organizadinho, hein?

- Arrgggh! Não me fale esse nome! –resmungou, tentando a todo custo tirar o resto do produto do rosto – Me faz lembrar aquele francês maldito.

- Pelo jeito, vocês têm mais em comum do que gostaria, não é, Saga? –encostou-se displicentemente no batente da porta do banheiro.

- Mas é claro que não. Ele é organizado demais, pontual demais e se preocupa demais com os outros. Ele é irritantemente perfeito, mas também é frágil e você tem vontade de protegê-lo. E... Por que essa porcaria não sai!?

- Resumindo...? –Aioros pegou um pedaço de algodão e passou gentilmente pela bochecha direita do outro, tirando o resto da máscara facial.

- Resumindo: Se eu não tivesse que odiá-lo, eu provavelmente o amaria. – olhou para Aioros fazendo um bico que fez com que o outro sorrisse.

-Escuta, Saga... –segurou o rosto do outro com a mão esquerda – Isso tudo que você esta fazendo é porque você realmente ama o Milo? –Saga retirou o rosto da mão de Aioros de maneira meio brusca e saiu apressado do banheiro, estirando-se na cama.

-Sabe, no inicio... Era mais como um sentimento de posse, ele me pertencia. Eu tinha esse direito... – Aioros jogou-se a seu lado. – Ele é tão adorável! –fechou os olhos e soltou um longo suspiro, sentindo o sagitariano brincar distraidamente com uma mecha de seus cabelos –Eu consigo me ver com ele, sabe...

-É inacreditável a clareza que vem com seus ciúmes psicóticos, não acha? –os dois riram –Muito bem, não fique aí parado então! –levantou-se e ajeitou a blusa –Não vou ficar na cidade por muito tempo, acho melhor aproveitar enquanto pode! – Saga levantou também.

-Entendido, vamos lá!

------------------OoO----------------

Saga e Aioros chegaram juntos a loja de roupas onde encontrariam Milo, que se encontrava no fundo da loja, tirando as últimas medidas para o ajuste da roupa de casamento.

- Muito bem, lá vou eu me declarar –Saga estava claramente nervoso – E se ele me rejeitar?

-Cadê a confiança, hein? Ânimo, homem! –Aioros falava, enquanto ajeitava a roupa do geminiano e arrumava seus cabelos – Agora vai lá! – deu um tapinha no traseiro de Saga, fazendo com que o outro soltasse uma leve gargalhada, indo em direção ao local onde o escorpiano se encontrava. Milo parecia bastante entretido escolhendo gravatas com o vendedor, mas assistira atentamente a toda cena pelo canto do olho.

- Oi Mi, desculpe o atraso... –comentou, se aproximando.

- Qual você prefere? –perguntou, apontando para duas gravatas em cima do balcão, uma vinho e outra cinza com alguns detalhes de costura em alto relevo.

-Essa. –apontou a cinza –Milo, eu preciso falar com você...

-Eu também. Tenho algo que quero que guarde pra mim –tirou algo do bolso e o encarou – Quero que você guarde até lá... –depositou uma caixinha preta na mão de Saga, que a abriu e viu um lindo anel prateado, com um discreto brilhante no centro.

- Uau... É... Lindo...

-Acha que ele vai gostar? Não é muito grande por que sei que ele gosta de ser discreto... – disse, um sorriso radiante estampado no rosto.

-Eu, pelo menos, adorei. Mas não posso ficar com ele, não sou muito organizado e-.

-Desde quando você não é organizado? –perguntou, travesso –E você é o padrinho.

-O Aioria também é.

-Não confio nele para isso. A última vez que pedi para ele guardar algo de importante para mim, acabamos rodando em todos os bares da cidade atrás de uma garçonete ruiva.

-Mas...

-Por favor... –fez biquinho.

-Ai, o que eu não faço por você... –pegou a caixinha e a colocou no bolso.

-Obaaa! –pulou no pescoço do grego, o abraçando –Agora, o que você queria falar comigo?

-Ahh, aquilo... –sorriu sem-graça para o outro –Muitas vezes nós não sabemos o que queremos, até sabermos, certo? – Milo piscou – Bem... Às vezes o que pensávamos que nos fazia feliz, na verdade, não nos faz tão feliz assim, e o que nós nunca reparamos é, na verdade, o que mais procuramos. Está acompanhando meu raciocínio?

-Não muito, mas continue...

-Muito bem –foi interrompido pelo barulho de algo caindo. Ambos olharam na direção e encontraram Aioros ajeitando o casaco de um recém-caído manequim.

O sagitariano os olhou envergonhado, mas acenou e voltou a mesma posição de antes, fingindo escolher calças. Reparou um tanto apreensivo que agora os dois conversavam animadamente e o olhavam sorridentes. _'Ai, meu Zeus, o que esse Saga fez?' _Decididamente entrou em pânico quando se deu conta de que caminhavam em sua direção, Milo o examinando de cima a baixo com um brilho quase infantil nos olhos.

-Parabéns! –falaram ao mesmo tempo, cumprimentando-se.

-Obrigado, mas pelo que? –perguntou Aioros confuso.

-Ahh, Oros, não precisamos mais esconder que vamos nos casar, eu contei pro Mi! –falou Saga sorrindo forçado.

-Entendo... –lançou um olhar espantado para Saga, mas, passado o primeiro choque, resolveu entrar na brincadeira –Desculpe o mal jeito, mas é que achei que esperaríamos o seu casamento passar para anunciar o nosso...

-Isso é... Ótimo! Vocês trabalham juntos, não é? –Milo sorria.

-Exatamente – respondeu Aioros.

-Você trabalha em New York, certo? –continuou sorrindo.

-Com orgulho! – falou Aioros, já mais confortável.

-Mas então... O que esta fazendo aqui em Chicago? –perguntou realmente curioso.

-É que... –os dois ficaram sem resposta.

-Ele estava de passagem pela cidade e resolveu vir aqui para transar – respondeu Saga de supetão. Milo olhou para os dois e corou.

-Eu realmente mereci uma resposta dessas –falou, dando língua. –Isso que dá ser curioso. Vamos?

Os três caminhavam pelas ruas atrás de um ponto de táxi. Milo ia na frente, carregando algumas sacolas e Saga e Aioros, abraçados, iam mais atrás.

-De onde você tirou essa idéia de noivado? –perguntou baixinho, enquanto sorria.

-Eu entrei em pânico! Quando ele te viu, eu tive essa idéia e acabou saindo da minha boca antes que eu pudesse controlar.

-Eu não acredito... –pegaram o táxi e se apertaram no banco de trás.

Um silêncio incômodo reinava no veículo. Milo encarava Aioros, que brincava distraidamente com uma mecha dos cabelos de Saga que, por sua vez, olhava para o chão absolutamente vermelho.

-Você me lembra muito uma pessoa... –o escorpiano comentou, franzindo o cenho, tentando se lembrar.

- Eu? –perguntou Aioros curioso.

-É... Aioros... Oros... JÁ SEI!!!! –Milo gritou tão alto que até o motorista deu um pulo –Desculpe –pediu envergonhado –Mas, Aioros, você conhece alguém chamado Aioria?

-Aioria? Sim, meu irmão atende por esse nome. Por quê?

-Seu irmão?? –Saga se manifestava pela primeira vez, também espantado.

-Ué, Amor, não entendo a surpresa –falou, realmente intrigado –Já falei do meu irmão para você.

-Mas eu não me lembrava...

-Chegamos –o taxista parou bem em frente a uma enorme igreja, lindamente ornamentada. Milo foi na frente, deixando Saga e Aioros boquiabertos para trás.

-Gente rica é outra coisa... –comentou Aioros impressionado.

-Realmente... –foi quando percebeu que o grego já havia entrado – Vamos logo, ele já entrou.

-Sim, finalmente vamos nos divertir...

-O que disse? – rapidamente Aioros colocou o braço ao redor da cintura de Saga e o puxou para dentro da igreja, onde os familiares dos noivos aguardavam para o início do ensaio do casamento.

-Olá a todos! –Aioros cumprimentou um grupo de pessoas paradas no meio da igreja, aproveitando para grudar ainda mais em Saga –Eu sou Aioros Kostos, noivo do Saga! Estou de passagem para uma visitinha pré-conjugal, se é que me entendem... –deu uma piscadinha charmosa para Shina e se afastou.

-Se entendo... –Marin deu tapa no braço da italiana –Ouch!

Aioros continuou arrastando Saga em direção ao altar, onde pararam para cumprimentar os pais de Kamus.

-Você é uma pessoa absurdamente sádica... – falou Saga entre os dentes.

-E você é masoquista, fica quieto e aproveita... –devolveu o outro, sorrindo.

-Mas alguém me explica, meu irmão vai casar e nem me fala!? – Aioria veio correndo até os dois.

-Oria! Há quanto tempo! –Aioros finalmente soltou Saga e abraçou o irmão – Esse mundo realmente é pequeno. Faz uns dois meses que não nos falamos, senti sua falta, pirralho! –falou, bagunçando os cabelos do mais novo.

-Sei... Desde que virou editor-chefe nem tem mais tempo pra família, né? –falou brincalhão.

-Pois é, ser importante dá nisso... –falou também brincando.

-Então você realmente existe... –Aioros olhou na direção da voz e encontrou um belo ruivo vindo em sua direção – Quando Milo me falou sobre você, achei que não era real.

-Por um instante, também achei que você não era... –murmurou Aioros para Saga, olhando Kamus de cima a baixo.

-Sou Kamus Lavoisier, noivo de Milo –falou, estendendo a mão cordialmente para o grego.

-Mas esse seu amigo se deu bem, hein? –comentou para Saga antes de cumprimentar Kamus – Sou Aioros Kostos, noivo do Saga.

-Por que não falou sobre seu noivado antes, Saga?

-B-Bem... -gaguejou

-Não precisa ficar sem graça, Amor – falou Aioros entrelaçando seus dedos nos de Saga – Esse anjo de generosidade com quem terei a sorte de me casar me disse há alguns dias: "Não devemos anunciar que vamos nos casar agora, todas as atenções devem estar voltadas para o casamento de Kamus, que merece esse respeito, já que é uma pessoa maravilhosa" – todos ao redor prestavam atenção na conversa e aprovaram as palavras do grego com um sonoro "Ahh!". Saga estava em transe.

-_Merci, Saga, c'est très gentil de sa partie_ –falou Kamus.

-Mano, já que ta aqui, por que não almoça conosco? –perguntou Aioria recebendo a aprovação de todos.

-Ahh não, ele... – falou Saga rapidamente.

-Adoraria! –respondeu Aioros sorrindo de orelha à orelha.

-----------------OoO---------------

Várias mesas foram unidas para comportar as vinte pessoas que almoçavam naquele pequeno restaurante de frutos do mar. Aioros divertia-se brincando com os cabelos de Saga, que sempre dava um tapa em sua mão cada vez que ele se aproximava demais. Os dois gregos estavam sentados de frente para Kamus e Milo, este olhando para o casal a sua frente de maneira estranha e aquele conversando sobre um novo investimento com seu tio que se sentara ao lado.

-Ei, Aioros, por que não conta como você e o Saga se conheceram? –perguntou Marin.

-É mano, eu queria ouvir como você se apaixonou por ele –falou Aioria apoiando Marin.

-Nós trabalhamos juntos, é isso – falou Saga dando um longo gole em sua taça de vinho.

-Ora, claro que não! Ele é tímido em relação a essa historia –sussurrou, dando uma piscadela –A primeira vez que realmente nos vimos foi em um manicômio –todos iam soltar o famoso "Ahh!" mas pararam na metade e se olharam com cara de desentendidos. – Eu estava lá visitando uma amiga minha, Dionne Warwick –

-Dionne quem? –Aioria interrompeu a narrativa.

-Aioria! Onde esta sua educação? Como nunca ouviu falar de Dionne...? Bem, continuando... Estava ela conversando comigo quando entrou na sala este deus grego maravilhoso. Eu o olhei encantado e, quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, eu percebi que estava apaixonado –agora sim todos fizeram "Ahh!" –Então, virei para Dionne e perguntei: "Será que algum dia esse ser incrível irá olhar para mim? Serei eu, correspondido?" Nessa hora, Dionne olhou para mim com seus encantadores olhos e disse:... –deu uma pausa, constatando que tinha a atenção de todas à mesa.

-O que ela disse? –Aioria novamente, morto de curiosidade. O mais velho sorriu e começou a cantar:

-The moment I wake up… Before I put on my make up...

-I say a little pray for you! –completaram Marin e Shina. Todos riram e Aioros continuou:

-While combing my hair now… And wondering what dress to wear now? –cantava, fazendo gestos para acompanhar a musica.

-I say a little pray for you! –repetiram Marin e Shina.

-Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart and I will love you –cantavam todos da mesa, batendo palmas para acompanhar a musica. – Forever, forever, we never will apart! Oh how I'll love you! Together, together –até Kamus cantava timidamente. Pegou na mão de Milo por baixo da mesa e o encarou. – That's how it must be, to live without you would only be a heartbreak for me! –nesse momento um dos trabalhadores do restaurante sentou-se a um velho piano ao fundo do local e começou a tocar. Aioros voltou a cantar sozinho:

-Run for the bus dear… While riding I think of us dear…

-I say a little pray for you! – todos no restaurante cantaram.

-At work I just take time and all through my coffee break-time…

-I say a little pray for you!!

Voltaram a cantar animadamente o refrão. Milo olhava para Saga com ar de riso, o outro grego querendo desaparecer por algum buraco bem fundo, enquanto Aioros o abraçava firmemente e apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro:

-My darling believe me...

-Believe me! –Marin e Shina no backing vocal.

-To me there's no one but you…Say you love me too…

-Answer his prays!

-I'm in love with you…

-Answer his praaays! –e todos voltaram a cantar o refrão. Após acabarem a música, iniciaram o almoço entre conversas e risos.

-------------------OoO-----------

Saga andava apressadamente puxando Aioros pela mão até a entrada do aeroporto. Pararam a alguns metros da porta e Saga virou bruscamente o sagitariano, que sorria radiante.

- Eu só vou começar a pensar em te perdoar daqui a cem anos! Ouviu? – falou apontando para Aioros.

-Antes disso estaremos jantando em mais um restaurante que você terá que criticar –apontou para o peito de Saga, dando um sorrisinho de vitória.

-Não conte com isso! –reclamou, emburrado –O que eu faço agora? – falou mais calmo, quase que num pedido de ajuda.

-Faça o que tem que ser feito: conte a verdade. Fale que o ama, que sempre o amou, desde o primeiro momento em que o viu, mas que nunca se declarou abertamente por medo de se comprometer –Saga estranhou o tom de voz de Aioros, tendo a impressão de ter visto um brilho estranho em seus olhos.

- E depois disso...

- Ele vai escolher Kamus. E você volta para casa.

-Muito obrigado pelo incentivo...

-Saga –Aioros segurou o grego pelos ombros –Você sabe que isso é o certo a fazer –o abraçou apertado. – Agora tenho que ir. Te vejo daqui há alguns dias –deu-lhe um beijo na testa e entrou no aeroporto.

Saga caminhou até o carro onde Milo o esperava, sentando-se no banco do carona e respirando fundo.

-Milo...

-O que foi, Sa?

-Aioros não é meu noivo...

-O que? –Milo virou-se incrédulo para o amigo.

-Eu nunca estive noivo dele... Ele é meu amigo, meu melhor amigo atualmente... E ele veio aqui por que eu me senti sozinho...

-Sabe... Quando você apareceu com ele, eu me senti estranho... Como se eu estivesse...

-Com ciúmes? –perguntou sorrindo.

-É, com ciúmes... -sorriu também –Você tem a tarde livre?

-Sim, por quê?

Milo levou Saga para um passeio em um simpático barquinho que dava um pequeno tour pela cidade. Conversavam sobre o passado, rindo com as lembranças daquela época.

-Sabe –começou o escorpiano, pondo as mãos nos bolsos – É tão estranho pensar que vou me casar em dois dias. Eu nunca pensei que isso algum dia iria acontecer...

-Nós não somos esse tipo de pessoa. Não dizemos "eu te amo" facilmente... –falou Saga.

-Sim... Mas eu mudei um pouco, em relação a isso... Eu descobri que estava apaixonado pelo Kamus quando, voltando de um restaurante em que tínhamos bebido um pouco a mais, ele tropeçou e torceu o pé. Levei-o pra minha casa só pra por um pouco de gelo no machucado e quando voltei da cozinha ele estava dormindo no sofá. Eu o olhei e pensei: "Quero cuidar dele para sempre, quero estar ao seu lado a cada minuto." No dia seguinte ele acordou todo sem graça e veio me pedir desculpas por ter dado tanto trabalho. Eu apenas ri e disse que o amava. Ele me olhou espantado e encarou o chão, me abraçando em seguida e sussurrando no meu ouvido: "Je t'aime". O resto... Acho que podemos omitir – disse olhando divertido para uma menininha que brincava ali perto. Saga sorriu.

-Você mudou...

-Na verdade... Naquela hora, eu lembrei que me disseram há um tempo atrás que quando amamos uma pessoa, nós o dizemos. Se não contarmos, o momento simplesmente...

-Passa...

-Exatamente –Saga sentia seu coração bater acelerado. Abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras não saíram. Virou-se de lado, na tentativa de segurar algumas lágrimas que teimavam em se acumular no canto dos olhos, quando sentiu Milo o abraçar, segurando sua mão em pose de valsa.

-Someday... When I'm awfully low when the world is cold – Milo cantava baixinho no ouvido de Saga, que deixou uma lágrima rolar – I will feel a glow just thinking of you and the way you look tonight. With each word your tenderness grows tearing my fears apart and that laugh that wrinkles your nose touches my foolish heart…

------------------OoO----------------

Tsuki-chan: Oiê!! nn Num falei q o cap saia logo? XD E eu finalmente aprendi (ou quase) a postar+ Espero que curtam o cap, pq foi bem divertido editá-lo XD

Hikaru: Aew mais um capitulo , finalmente! Desculpe a demora, mas eh q tempo passou a ser uma palavra q não consta no nosso dicionario x.x Agradeço a review de todos, fikei mt mt mt feliz Vcs fizeram uma Hikaru mt feliz

Tsuki- chan :E Dark Wolf 03 o Saga é meio possessivo...Mas ele é uma boa pessoa, apesar dos pesares XDDD Aguarde e verá, o Trio de Ouro ainda tem mt historia p viver Kamus e Milo Forever


End file.
